A Little Love
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Bukankah keluarga itu merupakan ikatan yang sangat kuat kuat yang orang-orang didalamnya dipertemukan oleh Tuhan bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan sudah ada pertimbangan menurut ukuran-Nya?/Special for Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku/AU/finally chapter maybe? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini terinspirasi sebagian dari kisah temanku yang yah ... dia _broken home_ selebihnya itu hanya karangan saya. Dan ini Rie dedikasikan untuk temanku yang tak akan aku sebut namanya juga untuk** Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku Lovers **yang tengah berulang tahun.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning** : AU, **OOC

**D**L**D**R!

* * *

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

**A **Little** Love**

Chapter 1

* * *

Keluarga.

Satu kata yang sederhana. Tetapi mengandung berbagai macam makna.

Keluarga itu hakekatnya teman, sahabat, orang kepercayaan dan orang yang mengasihi.

Keluarga itu adalah segalanya. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan perlu dijaga.

Keluarga adalah sebuah anugerah dari Tuhan.

Keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga yang harus disyukuri.

* * *

Sore itu di kala senja. Embusan angin semilir menerpa wajahku. Memainkan helai-helai rambut hitam kebiruan milikku. Langit di ujung senja menampilkan siluet-siluet merah keoranyeannya. Menjadikannya penghias warna di langit biru yang mulai kegelapan. Kuembuskan napasku, memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku sejenak untuk menikmati belaian embusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku tak sengaja menatap empat orang sosok yang tengah gembira. Mereka terdiri dari dua orang dewasa dan dua orang anak kecil. Tampak si anak yang paling kecil meminta digendong oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum lalu menggendong si anak itu. Kakak dan ibunya tertawa melihat mereka. Sungguh, itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati dan mata.

Melihat itu ingatanku kembali pada saat aku masih kecil. Saat aku masih seorang bocah ingusan. Ibu, ayah, dan kakak. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Meskipun ayahku adalah seorang yang brengs*k, ibuku seorang pemarah, dan kakakku yang menyayangiku. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Memoar dalam otakku masih tersimpan jelas dan rapat. Dan sekarang—saat aku melihat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia itu—aku jadi teringat kembali dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah keluargaku itu pantas disebut keluarga atau tidak. Aku tak tahu. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Saat itu umurku baru menginjak tahun ketujuh aku lahir di dunia.

Masih ingat dalam benakku. Saat orangtua teman-temanku datang untuk menjemput anak-anaknya, aku tidak. Saat itu aku masih belum paham mengapa orang tuaku tak pernah mau untuk menjemputku. Hanya kakakku yang mau menjemputku walau ia harus memutar balik dari arah sekolahnya ke sekolahku. Kakakku selalu datang menjemputku dengan sepedanya. Selalu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Ia adalah sesosok kakak yang aku kagumi dan aku sayangi.

Umurku dan kakakku hanya terpaut lima tahun dengannya. Ia duduk di kelas 2 SMP dan aku kelas 2 SD. Kakak selalu membuatku tersenyum, memanjakanku oleh kasih sayangnya. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia pasti selalu mengajakku untuk pergi ke tempat yang disenanginya —di bukit yang dipenuhi padang rumput hijau dan juga tanaman-tanaman cantik.

Kakak selalu ke sana. Sekedar hanya untuk tidur sejenak. Aku senang saat ia mengajakku ke tempat itu. Aku suka sekali membaringkan tubuhku disisi tubuh kakakku yang terbaring seraya menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih di sekitarnya.

.

.

Setiap aku pulang ke rumah. Hatiku selalu tak tenang. Aku tak suka pulang ke rumah. Karena di sana bagaikan sebuah neraka. Setiap hari selalu saja ada teriakan, suara barang-barang pecah, tangisan, kekerasan, dan juga pandangan yang membenci.

Setelah remaja, baru aku tahu bahwa kedua orang tuaku sering bertengkar.

Ibu, ayah, keluarga dari pihak ibu tidak pernah menyukaiku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Bahkan ibuku tak pernah ingin memelukku sekali pun. Bahkan saat aku masih bayi, ibu tak mau menggendong dan menyusuiku.

Sewaktu kecil aku jarang bertemu ibu. Ibu pun tak pernah mempedulikanku. Aku sering melihat ayah, ia selalu pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Jika ayah datang, suara teriakan pasti terdengar, juga barang-barang yang pecah. Saat itu aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Menutup kedua telingaku, memejamkan mataku dengan tubuh gemetar, dan berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Tapi aku tahu, itu bukan mimpi.

.

.

Saat itu aku sudah memasuki bangku kelas 6 SD. Seperti biasa aku selalu menunggu kakakku datang menjemputku di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat itu hujan deras. Aku tak yakin kakakku akan datang menjemputku.

Samar-samar kulihat kakakku tengah mengayuh sepedanya sembari tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat terjadi. Kakakku tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Aku masih diam terpaku di tempatku. Sementara orang-orang mulai mengerumuni kakakku yang tergeletak di sana.

Dengan kaki gemetar, aku beranikan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat kakakku. Aku bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Kakak tersenyum padaku. Tangannya yang gemetar memegang pipiku. Aku menatap nanar padanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia mencoba mengatakan bahwa aku harus kuat. Aku harus dapat menjaga diriku baik-baik. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

.

.

Semenjak meninggalnya kakak, keluargaku menyalahkanku atas kematian kakak. Setiap aku pulang ke rumah, di sekelilingku dipenuhi dengan mata yang begitu membenciku. Aku muak! Mereka tak tahu betapa terpuruknya diriku, sakitnya aku.

Saat pemakaman kakak aku memang tak mengeluarkan air mata dari mataku seperti yang lainnya. Tapi mereka tak tahu, pada saat itu aku juga ikut menangis dan mengeluarkan air mataku—air mata yang bercucuran dalam hatiku. air mata yang tersembunyi.

Takdir memang kejam. Hidup memang tak selamanya selalu memberikan yang terindah. Ayah dan ibuku semakin gencar saja menyalahkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Saat langit menampilkan sisi gelapnya. Aku duduk di sofa ruang TV. Pintu terbuka dan kulihat ayah baru saja pulang dan jalannya sempoyongan. Aku menghampirinya, membantunya berjalan. Lalu kududukan di sofa. Ia hanya terdiam lalu mengusap kepalaku. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya ayah tidak terlalu membenciku. Meskipun kami tak pernah bertegur sapa, ayah selalu dapat menyenangkan hatiku.

Saat aku masih kecil, ia terkadang mengajakku bermain ke taman. Membelikanku es krim coklat, membelikanku kue. Meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, setidaknya aku tahu dari sikapnya bahwa ia tak membenciku. Waktuku memang selalu dihabiskan sebagian besar dengan kakak dan sebagian kecilnya lagi dengan Ayah. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli padaku.

Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah. Aku masih ingat saat itu ayah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke persawahan yang luas. Aku bermain di sana dengan gembira. Aku berlari-lari mengejar layang-layang yang talinya putus sehingga aku terpeleset jatuh ke tanah yang basah. Bajuku kotor semua, tapi aku tertawa senang. Itu merupakan tawa kebahagiaanku, semenjak kakak tak ada, aku kehilangan tawaku, bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana carnanya untuk tertawa. Dan, itu merupakan tawa kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan lagi.

.

.

Saat aku duduk di bangku SMP. Aku masih tak tahu apa penyebab mereka membenciku—selain karena kematian kakak. Ayah dan ibu masih tetap bertengkar seakan tak pernah akan ada habisnya. Ayah semakin jarang ada di rumah. Ibu semakin mengacuhkanku. Aku sedih saat ayah jarang pulang. Karena hanya dia yang kelihatannya semakin peduli padaku. Aku menyayangi ayahku—juga ibuku. Meskipun aku tahu ia tak peduli padaku tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi keluargaku walau keluargaku membenciku.

.

.

Harapan. Setiap hari aku selalu mempunyai harapan. Harapan agar aku dapat secepatnya keluar dari kehidupan keluargaku yang setiap hari semakin rumit.

Kini aku bukanlah anak bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tahu jika keadaan rumah sudah sebegitu berantakannya seperti ini ujung-ujungnya pasti ada sebuah perceraian. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin ayah dan ibu berpisah. Karena harapanku adalah suatu saat nanti mereka akan rukun dan tak pernah bertengkar kembali.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan yang tak tahu apakah harapan itu akan terjadi seperti yang kita inginkan. Karena semenjak sebelum kita lahir, takdir telah menuliskan suratannya. Perjalanan nasib setiap makhluk yang akan lahir ke dunia. Dan takdir memang kejam. Orang tuaku bercerai. Hal yang paling tak kuinginkan.

Aku marah?

Tentu aku marah.

Kecewa?

Sudah pasti aku kecewa.

Benci?

Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku membenci kehidupanku.

Aku membenci Tuhan karena kemarahanku. Aku membenci Tuhan karena tak mendengar do'aku.

Benci adalah kata yang keras. Aku tidak tahu betapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membenci orang-orang dan Tuhan.

Ya, waktu yang kubuang sia-sia hanya untuk membenci.

Aku ikut dengan ibuku. Aku tak tahu mengapa keluarga dari pihak ibu tak menginginkan aku ikut dengan ayah, padahal aku ingin ikut bersamanya.

Semenjak perceraian itu, aku makin membenci. Cacian dan hinaan makin menghujani setiap hari yang kulalui. Keadaan semakin memburuk.

Tiap malamku dipenuhi mimpi buruk. Tiap malam aku menangis dalam hati. Aku ketakutan.

Apa salahku? Aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang jahat.

Apa salahku? Mengapa aku harus menjalani hidupku seperti ini?

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?

Mengapa aku hidup dalam keluarga seperti ini?

Bukankah keluarga itu merupakan ikatan yang sangat kuat yang orang-orang di dalamnya dipertemukan oleh Tuhan bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan sudah ada pertimbangan menurut ukuran-Nya? Komposisinya yang tak bisa digantikan oleh yang lain?

Bukankah keluarga itu adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan yang di dalamnya disediakan kehangatan cinta kasih dan perlindungan bagi anak?

Bukankah keluarga itu tempat dimana kita dicintai dan mencintai juga tempat berbagi kesulitan dan kesenangan dan saling membantu dalam kondisi apa pun?

Bukankah keluarga seharusnya saling mengasihi, saling menyayangi, saling memiliki, saling percaya, saling menghormati, saling berbagi, saling menjaga, dan saling melindungi?

Apakah keluargaku pantas disebut keluarga? Yang setiap harinya hanya mencaci-makiku, memandang benci padaku. Membentakku.

Saat aku sedih. Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi aku bersandar.

Itukah keluarga?

Lama kelamaan apa pun yang keluargaku lakukan padaku, aku terima dengan lapang dada. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan keluargaku. Wajahku pun tak pernah lagi menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tak ada raut ketakutan. Tak ada raut kekecewaan. Tak ada raut kesedihan. Tak ada air mata. Apalagi raut kegembiraan.

Hanya sepenggal nyawa terasa hidup ini. Letih sudah terlalu menusuk. Membakar serpihan nyawa kehidupan.

Perih.

Akankah mati terbujur kaku penderitaan hidupku ini? Menerawang dunia dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak juakah setitik cahaya ditunjukkan? Yang hangatnya dapat mencairkan kelut kemelut kehidupan dunia, hangatnya yang dapat menenangkan nestapa kehidupan dunia.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku Lovers. **Maaf Rie gak bisa bikin yang berkesan. Rie harap Tsuki-chan suka.** My gift for you. I hope you like it! And Happy Brithday...^^**

Maaf ceritanya aneh. Rie buat Twoshot. ^^

**Saran **dan **Kritik?**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Dan meluangkan waktu anda. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning** : AU, **OOC,

**D**L**D**R**!**

* * *

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

**A **Little** Love**

Chapter 2

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu yang tak disadari menjadi jalan yang panjang, aku merasa seperti semuanya berjalan perlahan. Aku telah masuk SMA. Di tahun pertamaku, aku masih selalu bergulat dengan pikiranku yang selalu memandang buruk segala hal. Keluargaku masih membenciku. Baru aku tahu, mereka membenciku karena aku bukanlah anak yang diharapkan.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Selama aku masih bernapas aku akan terus bertahan.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah aku masuk SMA. Aku mempunyai beberapa teman. Mereka merupakan teman terbaik yang aku miliki.

Aku menyadari bahwa tempatku tidak terlalu buruk. Entah aku menemukan beberapa alasan sehingga kehidupanku kini menjadi lebih membaik. Terus terang, aku tidak mengerti.

Aku merasa mempunyai keluarga yang baru. Bukankah keluarga itu, bukanlah hanya terbatas hubungan darah? Tempat yang dapat membuat kita merasa nyaman dan kita dapat tertawa di dalamnya?

Terus terang saja, aku sering meragukan itu. Karena aku sering melihat, jika itu adalah tempat yang nyaman dan suatu hari sudah tak nyaman lagi, maka tempat itu akan bubar. Jika tempat itu tempat dimana ada tawa dan suatu hari ada tangisan maka tempat itu akan sunyi. Dan jika tempat itu ada kesenangan dan suatu hari menjadi tempat yang penuh kesedihan maka yang ada hanya hinaan, caci dan maki.

Tapi kini sudah terbukti. Temanku bukanlah ibarat tempat yang aku ragukan itu. Mereka selalu ada untukku. Mereka tak meninggalkanku atau pun memandangku dengan hina dan benci padaku saat mereka tahu keadaanku.

Mereka menyayangiku dengan hatinya, bukan dengan lidah yang mudah mengucapkan kata-kata dusta yang mudah tertiup angin.

Mungkin kisahku dengan teman-teman terbaikku tak akan aku kisahkan kali ini. Karena itu merupakan lembaran kisah yang berbeda yang menghiasi hidupku.

.

.

Setiap kali aku melihat ke langit yang dipenuhi air mata, perasaan yang bergelombang berubah-ubah dari tirai biru dadaku. Jika ini memang takdirku, akan aku jalani sebaik mungkin. Karena pada saat itu aku masih berpikiran sempit, sehingga aku selalu berpikir bahwa keluarga hanyalah sebuah tempat penuh kekerasan dan semua orang dewasa itu egois.

Saat aku SMA, aku sudah bertekad untuk berpikiran dewasa dan positif. Sebuah awal dan langkah yang baru, aku mulai memperluas pikiran dan pandanganku.

.

.

Kini aku sudah tak marah lagi pada Tuhan dan membenci-Nya. Karena hidup dengan membenci tak ada gunanya. Hidup dengan kemarahan itu hanya merugikan diriku sendiri. Aku yakin Tuhan mungkin memberikan jalan hidupku ini untuk aku jalani dan aku syukuri karena aku yakin Tuhan telah mempersiapkan kebaikan untuk hidupku.

Aku memang bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Tapi aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Karena yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah melangkah maju menyongsong kehidupan yang terus berjalan. Menghadapi semua rasa sakit ini.

.

.

Aku berharap waktu dapat mengubah keluargaku dan hidupku. Tapi, benarkah waktu dapat merubah segalanya?

Aku memahami satu hal ini.

Waktu memang mengubah manusia, ataukah hanya sebagian orang yang berubah seiring zaman sehingga ada yang bijak dan tidak?

Waktu tak dapat di kambing hitamkan. Karena waktu hanyalah waktu sama seperti harapan dan tak dapat dipersalahkan atas apa pun yang terjadi. Waktu hanya memberikan pilihan untuk berbuat yang benar atau salah. Jika keliru yang dapat disalahkan hanya diri sendiri. Karena waktu tak memiliki keinginan, sekedar menawarkan apa yang dibutuhkan seseorang dan itu adalah kesempatan untuk berubah.

Karena itu, aku menerima tawaran yang diberikan waktu padaku. Untuk lepas dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Karena aku tahu kehidupanku terus bergulir dan waktu telah memberikan kesempatan itu. Penantian, bertahan, dan melangkah maju meninggalkan hari belakang yang kulalui pasti akan mendapatkan _reward_-nya.

Aku mencoba untuk mensyukuri keadaanku ini. Aku mendapatkan hadiah yang aku tahu itu dari keputusanku mengambil jalan yang diberikan waktu dan atas kesabaranku dalam menerima kehidupan. Ibu kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperhatikanku. Keluargaku kini tak lagi memandangku dengan tatapan benci dan sinis.

Ini adalah sebuah awal. Meskipun aku tak mengerti mereka berubah. Aku tak ingin mempertanyakan itu. Lepas dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan, saatnya kini berdiri tersenyum di waktu kini. Sesakit apa pun perasaan di masa lalu, jika sekarang mencoba untuk ceria, mungkin terlupakan. Selama aku masih hidup mungkin kisahku akan terus berjalan. Memoar dalam ingatanku akan tersimpan untuk menjadi sebuah pegangan hidup yang akan kujalani.

Saatnya kini menatap masa depan di tengah-tengah impianku. Sampai saatnya nanti saat impianku—keluargaku hidup rukun. Ayah dan ibu menjalin kembali kisahnya. Ibu sepenuhnya mempedulikanku. Keluargaku menerimaku—terwujud aku akan mengisahkan kembali kisahku bersama dalam deburan angin. Dan demi itu esok hari masih ada.

* * *

The** end**

* * *

**Akhirnya...**

Pfhiuh...bagaimana? aneh? Maaf jika mengecewakan. Rie sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menuliskan kisah temanku ini. **For my friend. My beloved, Onii-san-ku, I'm sorry... **hanya ini yang dapat Rie tuliskan. Semoga kau suka dengan apa yang aku tuliskan.

**for reader... **maaf jika tak memuaskan.

**For Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku... **apakah ini cukup untuk kado yang aku berikan? Kurang memuaskankah? Maaf ya...

time to review...

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ:**

terima kasih sudah RnR...^^ Iya Sasu kasian banget.. haha... ini apakah cukup memuaskan endingnya? chap 2 up! RnR again?

**kazuma big tomat:**

terima kasih sudah RnR...^^ yap...ini chap 2. ending mungkin? RnR again?

**4ntk4-ch4n:**

makasih... *blushing*

makasih juga udah RnR..^^. Ini chap 2 udah update... RnR again?

**terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk:**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, kazuma big tomat, chiusa akefumi, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, 4ntk4-ch4n.**

**and for all reader.**

* * *

thank's for reading...^^


End file.
